


Ancient Wisdom

by Arztwolf



Category: Call of Duty Zombies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Takeo imparts some of his "ancient Japanese wisdom" to Richtofen.





	

Takeo had promised to do something to him that would leave him trembling in a stupor though Richtofen very much doubted the much smaller man could do something like that. But he was wrong.   
Tied hand and foot to a four poster bed, Richtofen lay naked, blind folded, and fully exposed. He felt the bed dip as Takeo climbed between his legs. Soon he sensed Takeo’s presence, followed by his breath on his tender thighs. When his tongue was added Richtofen all but levitated off the bed.   
“M-Mein GOTT!”   
He heard Takeo laugh as he licked his way to Richtofen’s groin. Richtofen tensed as Takeo’s tongue made contact with his ball, Takeo’s forehead brushing against the tip of his flaccid penis. Takeo went even lower and Richtofen jolted like he was being electrocuted as Takeo’s tongue pushed into his tight pucker as he licked him there like a dog.   
Richtofen’s penis twitched as Takeo gave him two more licks before moving upwards to Richtofen’s penis. Gently pulling back the foreskin, Takeo used the very tip of his tongue to tease the head, making Richtofen moan. Turning red, Richtofen clenched his jaw so no more embarrassing sounds would escape.   
“Relax, let it happen.” Takeo soothed.   
“Someone might hear it!”  
“The others have gone out for the night, it is just you and me.”  
Richtofen relaxed at Takeo’s assurance and Takeo went back to what he was doing. Soon Takeo had licked him into an erection, Richtofen’s breath coming in quick gasps as pre-cum spilled down his shaft to mingle with Takeo’s saliva.   
Takeo stopped and Richtofen felt him get off the bed. He listened to the man pad around to the head of the bed and then stop. He felt Takeo’s hands untying the blindfold before pulling it off. Richtofen saw his red and straining erection, glistening with spit and pre-cum, as it bobbed with his every breath.   
“Watching this will make it better.” Takeo promised him as he went back to the foot of the bed and crawled back to his position between Richtofen’s legs. Lowering his head he went back to licking Richtofen’s erection, but slower this time, his tongue moving from the base all the way to the head. Gripping the sheets Richtofen grunted loudly as cum spewed from his jerking erection, covering his stomach and Takeo’s hand.   
Richtofen rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes only to shriek as a dry finger penetrated him and pressed roughly against his prostate. He panted and moaned as Takoe pressed down, not letting up till Richtofen had cum for the second time. 

“Y-You vere right.” Richtofen, sweaty, spent and half asleep in Takeo’s arms, told the sagely grinning Japanese as he ran his fingers through Richtofen’s hair.   
“Again tomorrow?”  
“Nien, it vould kill me.” Richtofen laughed.


End file.
